The NAC
by goldencompass
Summary: What is Ryan hiding? One Shot.


The NAC Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, sadly. Author's Notes: I have no beta, but have proofread obsessively, so hopefully you'll forgive any minor errors. Reviews welcome far more than I can describe. This takes place in some random spot in the timeline, though likely near the end of Ryan's first year with the Cohen's rather than at the beginning.  
  
-------------------- Ryan sat in front of the computer biting his lip and waiting for the page to load. He wasn't even quite sure why he was doing this, why he even cared. But he had to admit that deep down he did indeed care, despite the number of times over the past few years that he had tried to convince himself it was stupid, and meant nothing.  
  
Come on, load for crying out loud. I should have known they'd have the slowest page on the Internet.  
  
Just as Ryan was able to hit "Print", Seth came bounding into the pool house. Ryan slammed the laptop screen down so fast it caused Seth to pause in the middle of his greeting and give Ryan a funny look.  
  
"Dude, we all look at porn, there's no need to be ashamed. If you have any questions about sex, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be more than willing to answer them." Seth said in his best grade school health teacher voice.  
  
"You're a funny guy, you know that." Ryan mumbled, as he eyed the sheet of paper the printer was spitting out. He got up, and inched his way towards it, hoping Seth wouldn't notice, but only managing to draw more attention to himself.  
  
"And here I was, coming to see if you felt like going out on the Summer Breeze, but now that it's clear you're hiding something, I think I'd rather stay here and solve the mystery." Seth told him, just as he also made a dive for the printer. "Success! All your brawn obviously makes you no match for my speed!" he crowed, holding the paper close to his chest, and slowly backing away from Ryan.  
  
"Seth, I'm warning you. That's personal. Give it back."  
  
"Hardly a convincing argument, Ryan. I realize you're a man of few words, but surely even you can do better than that. Here's a hint, maybe you could do my homework for a month." Seth offered as he began to lift the edge of the paper and take a look. Before he could make out anything beyond the fact that there was a large headline that began with the letter "C", Ryan was up in his face.  
  
"I know where you sleep, Seth, and I have an older brother. I know a number of disgusting things that would love to make a home in your sheets, laying eggs, crawling into your mouth as you slept..."  
  
Just then Sandy walked in. "Dad! Ryan's threatening to put bugs in my bed! Save me!"  
  
"He's got something of mine that's private!" Ryan protested, pointing at paper clutched to Seth's chest.  
  
"Give it back, Seth. You know better than to invade anyone's personal space."  
  
"I was just curious..." Seth mumbled, as he handed the paper back to Ryan, who instantly began to tear it up into shreds. "I know how to check your web history Ryan..."Seth mock threatened as Sandy pushed him out the door.  
  
"And I know how to clear it Seth!" Ryan hollered back just as Sandy was closing the door to the pool house. "Dare I ask what is such a secret that you would stoop to insect warfare?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Actually, I kind of wanted to..." Ryan lost his nerve, swallowing hard, after seeing the interest on Sandy's face. What if he laughs? What if he thinks it's a stupid idea?"I kinda wanted to keep it to myself for a bit."  
  
"No worries, kid. You're entitled to your privacy. I was just going to see if you felt like coming with me to pick up dinner?"  
  
"Sure Sandy, I'll be right out." Right after I clear my Internet historyRyan thought.  
  
After a 45 minute debate over the lack of authenticity to be found in take- out Mexican and Chinese, Sandy and Ryan had settled on a bucket of fried chicken.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet on the drive home. Maybe I was spoiled by your passionate speech in defense of take out Mexican, but are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing, just trying to wrap my mind about something." Ryan told him.  
  
"If you want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen."  
  
Ryan thought for a moment. Sandy watched him in anticipation.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Ryan said before grabbing the food and heading in to the house.  
  
----------------------------- Ryan tried to approach Sandy later that evening, and again at breakfast, chickening out every time. He's an incredibly busy lawyer; he probably doesn't have time for this was his first justification, and by the next evening he had worked himself out of bringing it up be telling himself The Cohen's have done so much for you, you really shouldn't be asking them to do anything else. Even this.  
  
His frustration and sadness at having something so close but not being able to bring himself to reach out and grab it was growing by the day. Ryan printed out the flyer one more time, pacing back and force in the pool house, trying to will himself into Sandy's study. In the end, he crumpled the flyer into a ball and tossed it across the room, and headed into the big house for breakfast.  
  
The conversation around the breakfast table quickly turned to the family's activities in the coming few weeks. Kirsten obsessively planned the family social calendar and was always checking in with them to see if there were any new events that she should aware of. This time, it was all about Sandy.  
  
"Well, honey, you know father's day is in a week and a half, what do you want to do to celebrate your day?"  
  
Seth noticed Ryan grow suddenly enthusiastic in cutting up his sausages. He tried to catch his eye to make a joke, but Ryan was staring intently at his plate. He was trying to listen without appearing like he was listening.  
  
Sandy smirked. "Sleep."  
  
"Really now, Sandy. How boring. If you can't come up with something I'm going to suggest we all go for a father's day lunch, and invite my dad."  
  
Sandy choked on his sausage. "I'll think of something. The boys will help me, won't you boys?"  
  
"Oh totally Dad, I've got some great ideas, like a PS 2 marathon!"  
  
"Help me out here Ryan, I'm counting on you to save me...."  
  
"I did have one idea.... it's kind of silly though."  
  
"In comparison with a PS 2 marathon?" Kirsten asked with a smile. "I'm sure it's a great idea, sweetie."  
  
"Hey!" Seth pretended to be offended.  
  
Oh god. Now they're all staring at me. Just forget it. I don't need an audience.  
  
"Ah, it still needs some refining. Maybe I can get back to you about it?" Hopefully they'll forget I said anything.  
  
"Sure thing buddy."  
  
The family cleared out, and Ryan sighed, resting his head on his folded arms.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
----------------------  
  
He'd almost managed to get through the day without thinking about it. But it seemed like the gods were trying to torture him. Or at least Rosa was. There was his crumpled up flyer, unfolded and smoothed, lying face up on his pillow.  
  
Well, if that wasn't a sign, what was it? Ryan threw his book bag down on the floor grabbed the flyer and was out the door in one swift motion. He had spied Sandy working in his office on his way in. It was now or never.  
  
"Sandy, heh..." Ryan said, knocking quietly on the open office door. Sandy was reading the paper, with the various already read sections strewn around his feet.  
  
"Ryan! Hey, come on in!"  
  
"How's the paper?"  
  
"Full of murders and robberies and other fun things."  
  
"Right up your alley, then."  
  
Sandy laughed. "Did you need something, Ryan? Not that you need a reason to come see me..."  
  
"No I know that. I was just thinking about father's day..." Ryan trailed off quietly, looking at the ground.  
  
"It's a strange holiday when you don't really have a father around, isn't it?" Sandy offered.  
  
Come on Ryan, Let's go.  
  
"Yeah, it is. There used to be this youth group thing I went to, it was at this place called the Chino Neighbourhood Activity Center. Every year they would do this father/son day. I never went obviously...." Ryan glanced up at Sandy briefly, then looked down again, staring at the paper in his hands.  
  
"Trey couldn't..."  
  
"Trey was too strung out or too far away." Ryan cut him off. "Besides, Trey isn't my father."  
  
"No you're right, he isn't. I'm sorry it was so tough on you. It must have really been hard to not be able to participate."  
  
"It was, and that's the thing. They still do it, and, I just thought, well, I can finally go. We, we could go, if you wanted to." Sandy had to strain to hear him, Ryan was so quiet. Ryan wouldn't catch his eye, but he did reach out to hand Sandy the flyer. "If you don't want to that's ok." It almost came out as one word. Ifyoudon'twanttothat'sok.  
  
And then he left. And Sandy was left staring at the empty spot where Ryan had just been standing. Slowly he opened the flyer, seeing the big, bold words  
  
CHINO NAC FATHER/SON DAY  
  
Underneath was a long list of activities planned for the day. Sandy swallowed a lump in his throat. So this was the secret Ryan had been keeping.  
  
--------------------- "So, Sandy, have you thought of anything for father's day yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, we really should have brunch with my father at some point. What about the Saturday before?"  
  
Sandy noticed Ryan getting up from the table, looking to retreat to the safety of the pool house.  
  
"I can't that day. Ryan and I are doing the Father/Son day at the Chino neighbourhood centre. Aren't we Ryan?"  
  
Ryan blushed, and nodded.  
  
"That's great Ryan!" Kirsten exclaimed, giving Sandy a meaningful look. "Would you mind jotting that down on the calendar for me?"  
  
Ryan grabbed the marker and found the appropriate Saturday. The letters were small, and a little shaky. But they were there. Not penciled in, but written in permanent.  
  
"Sandy & Ryan, Father/Son" 


End file.
